


Ditto

by taeiljaeminyeri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Many injuries, Roommates, Sicheng is clumsy, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiljaeminyeri/pseuds/taeiljaeminyeri
Summary: Sicheng never really left his room in his shared apartment. He didn’t really know anything about his new roommate Taeil other than his name, age and number. Despite Taeil’s countless efforts to get to know him and start up a conversation with him, Sicheng made it almost impossible for Taeil to continue the conversation with his roommate and become friends.





	Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other story I had written. I won’t write any more smut in the future, at least I don’t plan on it. I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you are all enjoy it. Tips and advice would be appreciated. I still never know what to put in the tags.

He knows it’s a terrible habit, but it’s something he grew into. Sicheng didn’t really have many friends. After school finished, he didn’t really keep in touch with anyone, somehow distancing himself away from everyone. Being alone was something Sicheng treasured and looked forward to the most, even though it was also something that caused a lot of issues.

Despite his job, Sicheng didn’t leave the house for anything and spent most of his hours watching YouTube and Netflix. He would lie in bed at night, worrying about his behaviour and the fact he doesn’t do anything to improve his social skills.

This was how he came up with the idea of finding a roommate. He needed help with the costs for the apartment anyway since he didn’t have a job that allowed him to spend on other stuff. He asked Yuta, the manager of the cafe he works at if it was okay to post an advertisement for a roommate, to which they agreed to. 

Sicheng was surprised when he got a call only 3 hours later. Sicheng grew incredibly anxious. He’s one of those people who hates talking on the mobile. He worries about how he might sound or even just how to speak to someone, how to answer the phone. ‘Why didn’t they just text me?’ he thought. Sicheng’s panic and overthinking caused him to miss the call. Sicheng panicked even more so he impulsely calls back. 

“Hello” he heard on the other line. 

“H-hello, s-sorry I was just.... uh... doing something” Sicheng blurted out. He hits himself on the head, hating how awkward he is. Why a conversation is so hard for him to handle, he would never understand. Sicheng wants to cry.

“It’s fine” the other guy softly laughs. Sicheng feels more relaxed hearing the guy’s soft voice. “I was just wondering if I have the right number. I saw the advertisement for a roommate and I’m interested if the room is still free”. Sicheng was surprised. He realised how much he based his decision on a whim. He really wasn’t ready to share an apartment with a complete stranger. 

“Why did I do this? What’s wrong with me?” he thought. He was asking some random people to move into his home and somehow he thought he was okay with the idea? 

“Sorry?” the man says. Sicheng realises that thought wasn’t a thought after all. 

“Oh.... um....” Sicheng was losing it quickly. He needed to get his head out of his ass and start conversing properly. “uh... yes I do have a room available. What was your name?” Sicheng asks the stranger. 

“It’s Taeil, Moon Taeil. You’re Sicheng right?” 

“How’d y-“ Sicheng remembers he put his name on the advertisement. “oh.... yes it is.”. He really wanted this phone call to end as soon as possible in case he embarrassed himself any further. “So I guess you can text me the amount you earn and any details you think I would need to know and I will get back to you” Sicheng spoke as welcoming as possible and hoping Taeil got the hint.

“oh... okay then” he replies, voice somewhat dissapointed. 

“See ya!” Sicheng hangs up. He chucks the phone on the end of the bed.

“Wow” he says to himself. “Why do I have to be such an awkward ass”.  
Sicheng thinks he’s ruined that chance of getting a roommate and with what just happened, he thinks all other instances are gonna be the same. 

However, he sees a message appear on the screen once he returned to his bedroom with a Monte Carlo biscuit. It’s from Taeil giving him the personal details he asks for. Sicheng is surprised honestly, maybe Taeil’s desperate for a home. Sicheng let’s that be the deciding factor and returns the message letting him know the room is his. Taeil responds with an ‘omg thank you’ and three different coloured heart emojis. Sicheng smiles at that.

[- -]

Taeil’s gonna be moving into his room in two days after he finishes college for the day. Sicheng has a shift at the cafe at the time so he lets him know about the spare key that’s hidden under the floor mat to the building, but he makes sure to insinuate that he actually picks up the floor mat as he hid the key right in the centre of the mat as he’s incredibly anxious that some murderer will come into his room if he just hides it under the edge of the mat.

Sicheng decides to do some research. He wants to get to know his roommate. He doesn’t know how his paranoid self didn’t do this prior to letting him move in, call it a ‘good instinct’. He searches up ‘Moon Taeil’ on his Facebook and clicks on the first one and the facts match. His location, college and date of birth. Sicheng looked at the profile picture and found Taeil to be very kind-looking, if that made any sense, which seemed to go well with the voice he heard on the phone. He really hopes this is the right Taeil and that someone completely different doesn’t end up in his apartment. Taeil’s profile picture was also of him smiling and Sicheng hadn’t seen teeth that white and a smile that beautiful in a while, he caught himself smiling and stopped himself. He hardly knew the guy and yet here he was finding the man attractive. “He might not be as nice as you think and he definitely isn’t gonna be gay like you’d hope” Sicheng sighs and turns on his TV and turns on the DVD player to turn on another episode of Glee.

[- -]

Sicheng knew he was gay for a very long time. He mainly hung around girls when he grew up. Boys always played rough and sports and he never saw the charm in that. He didn’t like the idea of getting hurt. He grew up with people insulting him, calling him gay just because of his lack of masculine behaviour. For a while, he didn’t even know what ‘gay’ meant and as it was used as an insult, he adamantly refused to be ‘gay’, but as he reached his teens and was exposed to his hormones and other things, he knew he didn’t have an attraction to women at all.

Sicheng’s anxiety developed more around the final two years of high school. He had a lot of health problems and was fighting with a secret. He came out to his friends and they were supportive, but he knew other people wouldn’t be. This caused a lot of his anxiety, always flinching and panicking and worrying whenever someone would look at him or if someone was laughing behind him, always just assuming they would be laughing at him. He always tried to sit at the back of classrooms and busses so people wouldn’t look at him, he liked to feel invisible. 

When he graduated, he was relieved. He hated everything about school. Not one part of him wanted him to stay. He knew through the final months there that the friends he had wouldn’t keep in touch with him. He always felt like the ‘other friend’ around them so he wasn’t surprised that 4 months after graduating, there was a lack of contact between anyone he went to school with. He didn’t put in any effort either so he knew himself that he was also to blame.

Sicheng didn’t feel comfortable around his parents. He knew they wouldn’t accept him or at least wouldn’t understand it and he never wanted to come out to them as he didn’t see the need to making himself feel uncomfortable. He saved a lot of money from his job, birthdays and the money he received from his grandparents when he turned 18 and was able to find himself residence in an apartment. He was glad to be out of his parents house. He loved them a lot, but there was definitely a strain in their relationship that distance would probably fix. 

[- -]

The day Taeil moved in had arrived. It was 6:30pm and Sicheng’s shift finished in half an hour. He knew Taeil should have moved in by now so he was worried. He tried to find extra chores for him to do and offered (pretty much demanded) to stay over time.

“Sicheng! Why are you trying to stay?” Yuta, the manager asks. “You do your best to avoid human interactions to the best of your ability. Why would you want to do cashier work which involves human interaction?”

Sicheng is surprised he’s that obvious. He also realises how ridiculous he is; trying to avoid meeting someone, but is willing to speak to complete strangers. Who knew being scared to meet someone would shield your fears of speaking to customers. 

“I have a new roommate moving in today and I’m afraid to meet him.” Sicheng confesses. Yuta smiles. 

“Well you’re gonna have to face him sometime. You can’t stay here forever.”

‘Just watch me’ he thinks. 

[- -]

Yuta was probably the only friend he really had, if he could really call him that. Sicheng worked with a bunch of other people, but he didn’t really speak with them or know them at all. Sicheng spent the first two weeks sitting on the grass at the park aside the cafe whenever he had a lunchbreak. 

One day when he was eating a sandwich he bought from his workplace, sitting on the grass watching the cars drive past, he had the scare of his life when someone touched his shoulder. He let out an embarrassing yelp and sighed when he turned around and looked up to see Yuta smiling at him. Yuta introduced himself properly and Sicheng didn’t really make an effort to continue the conversation, but Yuta didn’t budge. He continued to make small talk with Sicheng like he knew he was really shy and contained. Sicheng appreciated the effort despite not being able to express that. Yuta sat with him every now and then on his break, knowing Sicheng would sometimes like to be alone. 

Over time, Yuta and he talked a bit more and they eventually talked without any awkwardness between each other. Sicheng wants to tell Yuta how much he appreciates his kindness, but he doesn’t think he ever will be able too.

[- -]

Yuta kicks Sicheng out of the cafe with one of the cakes that they sell as a housewarming gift for Taeil. Sicheng was afraid, but he knew it would be a good thing for him. 

He arrives at the front door five minutes later (the cafe is right down the road from where he lives) and for some reason goes to knock on the door, but he retracts his hand and unlocks the door. He prepares to see Taeil, but he’s not in the living room or kitchen. He hears the sound of running water meaning Taeil’s in the shower. Sicheng closes the door and puts the cake on the bench before heading to his room, closing the door behind him.

[- -]

He’s scrolling through his phone when a knock on the door shocks him. “Fuck” he mentally says and quickly hides his phone and pretends to sleep. He doesn’t know why he is doing this, but he is. Taeil knocks again. Sicheng can hear the door opening slowly. 

“Is it okay if I come in?” Taeil asks. Sicheng can’t believe how much of a bitch he’s being, but he is and he doesn’t reply, continues to ‘sleep’. The door opens more and Sicheng thinks that Taeil probably notices he’s now ‘asleep’ as he goes back to close the door. 

Sicheng quietly sighs. “What does Taeil think of me now? What person goes to bed around 7:30pm”? Sicheng shoves his face into his pillow, annoyed at how he just played this out. He can’t avoid Taeil forever, especially now that they live together. Sicheng knows that, but his stubborn self still will end up continuing to try.

[- -]

It’s 10pm and Sicheng is starving. He doesn’t hear Taeil anymore, assuming he’s gone to bed now. Sicheng quietly heads to the kitchen. He hasn’t had dinner yet, but he doesn’t want to cook. The desert on the bench hasn’t been touched yet. Taeil might not have seen it. Sicheng decides to have a slice for dinner, not the healthiest choice, but at this time anything will work. He grabs a plastic bowl from the top cabinet and puts the slice of cake in it. 

He heads off to his room when suddenly 

“Hi”.

Sicheng screams and the bowl goes flying right towards the producer of said ‘hi’. The cake hits him in the face and the bowl is rattling along the floor, it won’t stop. The sound is basically letting Sicheng know he’s fucked up. There Taeil stands, the boy in the profile picture, in a brown T-shirt and boxer shorts with cake all over his face and cream sliding down his neck, staining his clothes. Sicheng wants to cry and run, but he can’t do that.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry” Sicheng says. He’s literally on the verge of a breakdown. How could this have happened? Taeil just smiles. 

“It’s okay, calm down”. Sicheng stares into his eyes and somehow he can breathe again. “It’s okay. It was an honest and funny mistake. Looks like I’m gonna have to have a second shower though” Taeil chuckles, Sicheng smiling, he loves that sound. 

Sicheng goes to clean up the mess, demanding Taeil sits down on the stool. Sicheng, without thinking, asks Taeil to take his shirt off which he does in a rush and suddenly he can’t breathe again. Taeil is shirtless! Sicheng didn’t think that one through. Sicheng knows he’s blushing. He grabs the shirt and walks to the laundry before he goes back to his bedroom. 

“Fuck” he says. “Not my roommate!”

[- -]

Would Sicheng ever admit what he dreamed about last night? He didn’t think so. Sicheng reads his phone. It’s 7:43am on a weekend meaning Taeil would probably be home. Sicheng knows there’s no way he’s be able to stay in his room all day without Taeil coming in. He must face him regardless. Sicheng opens the door and walks into the hallway. He looks into Taeil’s room along the way and sees he isn’t in there meaning he must be in the kitchen. 

Once he enters, he spots Taeil at the stove cooking something. Sicheng doesn’t want to get his attention so he goes to retreat but of course, the only time in this house has his body decided to walk straight into the corner of the wall is now. Sicheng falls back onto the floor from the impact, holding his nose. Suddenly, Taeil is in front of him, helping him up. Sicheng is bleeding. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Taeil speaks with genuine concern, it hurts Sicheng even more. 

“I’m-I’m good” Sicheng tried to assure him, but Taeil doesn’t stop helping him, cleaning up the blood and rushing to the freezer to find something to relieve his pain, he finds a pack of frozen berries and presses it up against Sicheng’s face. Sicheng is red with both embarrassment and admiration. 

“Thank you” he says to Taeil. He smiles as a reply. He picks Sicheng up and sits him down on the stool at the kitchen bench. Taeil plops down a plate in front of him. 

“I cooked you and I some pancakes as a thank you gift” Taeil says. “I was really desperate for somewhere to live so thank you” he does the smile, the smile just like in that profile picture. Sicheng uncontrollably smiles again before he catches himself. 

“Uhh... it’s a pleasure” he says. “Is that something you say as a reply?” Sicheng thinks to himself.

[- -] 

Taeil and Sicheng were both sitting at the bench eating breakfast. The pancakes were really good, it had been a while since Sicheng had eaten them too. 

“I want to apologise again for yesterday’s events” Sicheng says, with shame in his tone. 

“It’s all good, it was quite a welcome” Taeil pats his back as he says this. Sicheng chokes on the pancake he was just about to stick in his mouth.

“Shit sorry” Taeil says. Things really weren’t going well for Sicheng. He needed to vent.

“So w-“ 

“I have to go” Sicheng interrupts. 

“Oh” Taeil looks dissapointed, Sicheng needs to stop doing this. 

“I just need to buy some things from the shops.” He doesn’t really, but he’ll just stock up. They probably need extra stuff now that two of them are living together anyway. Sicheng almost leaves, suddenly remembering why he has a roommate in the first place, being to make a friend. Sicheng turns around. 

“If you think of anything you need, just text me” Taeil’s smiles back at him, but Sicheng can tell Taeil is hurt. Sicheng feels even worse. 

[- -]

Sicheng walked into the cafe. He doesn’t have work today, but he needed to vent. A woman at the front, Sunny her name tag says, looks at him. Sicheng feels bad knowing that they probably have worked together, but he doesn’t recognise her because he doesn’t talk to anyone. Her face looks shocked, like she’s seen something disgusting. Sicheng doesn’t know what her problem is, but he needs to talk. 

“Hey! Do you know if Yuta is here” he asks. She leaves, returning instantly with Yuta who looks at him with the same shocked look Sunny has. “Can I talk with you” he asks. Yuta agrees, walking with Sicheng to sit outside where there aren’t too many people. They find a vacant bench. 

“What happened to your face?” Yuta asks. Sicheng realises why people were glaring at him. He grabs his phone and sees his reflection. The wall really did a solid job on his face. Sicheng starts to feel a cry coming on. 

“Its been an adventurous 12 hours” he says. 

“Did the new roommate hurt you” Yuta quietly asks. Sicheng is shocked by this question. Taeil is too gentle to do anything of the sort. 

“I threw a cake on him last night, walked into the corner of the wall and choked on the pancakes he cooked me all because he touched me on the back” he confesses. Yuta’s mouth has an ‘O’ shape. 

“Yuta, you know I have the worst social anxiety in history so what do I do? He’s so kind. When I spilt the cake on him, he never got mad. He laughed while I panicked and calmed me down, reassuring everything was fine and when I walked into the wall, he cleaned me up and made sure I was perfectly fine and he cooked me pancakes and I choked because I might have developed so called feelings for him.” Sicheng realises his rambling, but he doesn’t think he can stop. Yuta just smiles

[- -]

Sicheng returns home with 4 bags of groceries. He’s never been more exhausted walking home from the shops, he’s never doing that again with that much stuff. He knows Taeil has a car so he might have to talk him into doing the grocery shopping from now on. As he enters the apartment, Taeil is sitting on the couch watching something and smiles (that smile!) seeing Sicheng enter. 

“Hello” Sicheng starts the conversation first. 

“How’s the face?” Taeil asks. 

“It hurts like hell” Sicheng pouts. “I wanna thank you again for helping me out with it as well as for cooking me breakfast. I really appreciate it” 

“Don’t sweat it” he says. Sicheng would probably go hide in his room, but he really should make an effort to getting to know Taeil. “It’s not that hard” he tells himself. 

“So what are you watching?” he feels like he’s intruding, but Taeil smiles. Honestly, Sicheng didn’t listen, he just stared at Taeil and nodded along. It was some kind of cycling tournament.

He stayed for a bit, but it wasn’t for him. He got up and headed towards his room. 

“Wait!” Taeil says. “Did you want to watch a movie or something?” 

“You keep watching this if you want. I’ve got things I need to do.” That was a lie, Sicheng thinks Taeil knows that as well. He just nods and accepts it. Sicheng wants to get to know Taeil better, but he needs to somehow stop letting his anxiety prevent him from doing so. “Who cares if I’m awkward, it’s just us” he says to himself. 

[- -]

Sicheng stayed in his room watching videos, coming out only for water and food noticing how Taeil had never left the couch. Sicheng first thought it was a problem, but he realised how much of a hypocrite he was being as he never leaves his room.

It was 8pm and neither had had dinner. Sicheng should probably get that organised. Taeil was asleep on the couch. He looks beautiful, so calm and soft. Sicheng needs to stop admiring him all the time otherwise Taeil’s gonna one day catch him. Sicheng goes up to him and attempts to wake him up.

“Hey Taeil” he says. Taeil opens his eyes, when spotting Sicheng, immediately smiling and attentive like he hadn’t even been sleeping. “Um.. I was wondering if you wanted to order pizza? We can eat it while we watch sports if that’s what you like?” Taeil smiled at that. Sicheng returned the smile. 

[- -]

It’s 8:30 when the pizza arrives. They had ordered two different pizzas. Taeil ordered the Hawaiian while Sicheng just ordered a meat one. Sicheng looked at disgust at Taeil’s pizza. How anyone could eat pineapple on that thing was beyond him. Taeil obviously saw the look he was giving the pizza. 

“It’s not that bad” he says. Sicheng laughs. 

“I know I haven’t ever tried it, but I just can’t bring myself too. I don’t see how they could go together” Sicheng was starting to feel at ease with Taeil. He didn’t feel as anxious, maybe it was the pizza talking. 

They had finished pizza and were watching some soccer. Taeil looked very into it, Sicheng noticed. He never took his eyes off, making sighs and noises anytime the team did something stupid. Sicheng’s knowledge of soccer or any sports is terrible. He only enjoyed athletics and that was it. He didn’t even know what was happening most of the time.

“OFFSIDE!” Taeil yells, startling Sicheng. “Sorry, soccer riles me up.” Sicheng just smiles.

“So who are we supporting? The black team or the green team” he asks. 

“Black” Taeil continues to explain about the team in black, but Sicheng was getting tired. He dozed off and ended up unintentionally lulling his head on Taeil’s shoulder, shutting Taeil up. Taeil smiled and covered Sicheng up properly with his blanket. 

[- -]

Sicheng could hear his name being called. 

“Hmmhph” he managed to get out. Sicheng could feel the hard arm rest against his head, but suddenly it moved. 

“Sicheng”. He suddenly got up. He wasn’t leaning on an arm rest, he was resting on an arm. 

“I’m so sorry” Sicheng is panicking again.

“It’s fine, calm down!” Taeil grabs his hands and looks him straight in the eyes to get him to relax, seeming to do the trick. “I didn’t have an issue about you sleeping on me. I woke you up because I didn’t think you’d be comfortable sleeping on the couch and I don’t wanna attempt to carry you, I don’t think I’ve got the body strength to” he laughs. Sicheng smiles. 

“Thank you. I know I’ve said this a lot to you today and I know I haven’t been the best company, but I really had a good time with you today.” He smiles and Taeil returns with that grin that Sicheng loves so much. “Good night” Sicheng says. 

“Have a good sleep, get some well deserved rest”. Taeil’s words make Sicheng feel lightheaded, at least that’s what he hopes.

His hopes were crushed the morning he wakes up, he feels absolutely terrible. He’s definitely caught some kind of flu. 

“Why?” he groans. Sicheng hardly gets sick and of course it’s when he has to work. Sicheng would take the day off, but he doesn’t wanna let Yuta down. He heads off to work with a muesli bar.

“You look like death” Yuta says.

“Thanks I feel it” Sicheng groans. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t have to work today, we have enough staff” Sicheng doesn’t know why he’s so stubborn and set on helping Yuta, but he is. 

Of course it happens to be a busy day. Sicheng is sweating, despite it being relatively cool. He’s been there for 30 minutes and his shift lasts 210 minutes more. Sicheng notices the walls are spinning. 

[- -]

Sicheng finds himself waking up. 

“Hey” he hears a soft voice. It’s Taeil, sitting beside his bed. Sicheng is genuinely confused as to why he’s here, in the hospital. 

“What happened?” Sicheng asks. 

“You fainted and fell on a knife” Sicheng’s eyes open, he wasn’t expecting to hear that. That’s when he feels the pain in his thigh. 

“Of course.” Sicheng can’t believe his luck. Fainting on a knife, the one time he uses a knife at work. 

“Was it really bad” he says, Taeil nods. “How did I manage to faint and have my leg fall on a knife? Someone must hate me”. They both laugh. 

“So how long have I been here?” he asks.

“Well it’s 3pm now so 6 or so hours. You lost a lot of blood and that flu you’ve got is most likely influenza.” 

“Of course it is” Sicheng comments. “How long have you been here?”

“Ever since they bought you in” Taeil smiles. Sicheng doesn’t. He’s been in here for ages and Taeil took time out of his day to stay here

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you here?” Sicheng asks as soft as possible, hoping he doesn’t come off too rude. “Don’t you have other places to be? I’m grateful and all, but I don’t wanna be a burden to you”. Taeil just smiles.

“You aren’t a burden” he grabs onto Sicheng’s hand and squeezes it. Sicheng blushes. The nurse comes in, informing him of what’s happening. 

“You’ll have to stay in overnight, you’ll probably be able to leave sometime tomorrow.” She smiles, standing still for a bit before speaking. 

“You two look good together” Sicheng freezes. The hands! The hands are still together. Sicheng panics. 

“Oh.um.n-“

“Thank you” Taeil replies. Sicheng’s left completely in awe. The nurse leaves the room. Taeil doesn’t even say anything, he just continues holding onto Sicheng’s hand, rubbing his thumb against his small knuckle whilst he reads the forms the nurse gave. Sicheng doesn’t know what to do. 

[- -] 

“I’m just gonna grab some food. I’ll be back soon” Taeil says. Sicheng smiles, watching him leave. Once he’s gone, he immediately grabs his phone that’s on the bench.

“Hey, how are y-“

“Yuta, I need some advice” he is panicking

“What is it?”

“Taeil grabbed my hand when we were talking and the nurse walked in and assumed we were an item”

“Awww.”

“Don’t awww yet. When I tried to correct her, he just said ‘thank you’ and now I don’t know what that means. What does that mean?”

“Why don’t you ask him that? How the hell would I know what he means? I only met him today when we took you to hospital. The guy genuinely cares for you a lot. He told me to fuck off”

“Really?”

“Not in those words, he said he’d wait until you woke up. I called him so he would bring some of your stuff”

Sicheng smiles.

“Well what do I do?”

“You know what to do.”

[- -]

Two weeks since that incident. Sicheng’s all better now, but he couldn’t ask him what he wanted to ask as he had a camping trip so when Sicheng returns from his evening shift, he’s more than delighted to see Taeil sitting in their apartment watching baseball or whatever it is. Sicheng knows the more he ponders over this, the more he’s gonna overthink it so he just needs to go for it, otherwise he’ll talk himself out of it.

“C-can we talk” Sicheng stutters. Taeil nods and makes room for Sicheng on the couch, Sicheng sits. “I wanted to talk”. Sicheng states the obvious. 

“I gathered that” Taeil slightly chuckles. Sicheng’s panicking again. Sicheng’s mind is screaming RETREAT so he does.

“Sorry” he begins walking out. However, Taeil grabs his arm stopping him in his tracks. 

“Please.... just talk to me” Taeil says, he looks desperate and dissapointed. Sicheng needs to talk. 

“I.... wanted to thank you for waiting at the hospital for me. Yuta told me you stayed with me the whole time and told him to go back to work. I really appreciate it”. Sicheng knows he’s beating around the bush, Taeil does too. 

“What did you really want to talk about?” Taeil looks at him with a stern expression. Sicheng’s mouth tries to form a sentence, but no noise is coming out. 

“Did you want to snuggle up with me and watch cricket?” Taeil asks him. Sicheng looks and him in shock. He’s blushing, slightly nodding and smiling. 

They find themselves on the couch with Taeil sitting upright while Sicheng lays his head on his lap. It’s awkward, yet Sicheng is comfortable. Suddenly, Taeil’s hand slowly runs his hand through Sicheng’s hair and it feels like heaven. Taeil laughs noticing how Sicheng moves his head towards his hand, desperate for affection. Sicheng looks up at Taeil, smiling. He can really find permanent comfort in this. 

“So this is not baseball?” he asks. 

“Gosh! Your knowledge of sports in atrocious”. They both laugh.

[- -] 

It’s 1am and Sicheng can’t get to sleep. He can’t stop thinking about Taeil. He never really asked, he’s unsure what this means for them. 

Somehow, Sicheng manages to build up all this late night courage and he heads off to Taeil’s room. He’s delighted to see the light from Taeil’s phone reflecting upon his face. 

“Taeil?” He turns to the softly spoken voice, smiling at Sicheng. “I couldn’t sleep” Taeil moves from the middle to the side of the bed. 

“Come lay down with me”. 

Sicheng puts himself under the sheets  
and blanket, he assumes he isn’t gonna return to his bed tonight. Taeil turns to face Sicheng who is staring at the wall. 

“Why cant you sleep?” Sicheng doesn’t turn to face him. 

“I....” he feels his cheeks getting warm. “.. couldn’t stop thinking about you”. Sicheng couldn’t believe he admitted that. He feels a hand, Taeil’s hand, softly patting his head. 

“That brain of yours surely is busy all the time”. Sicheng giggles. He turns to face Taeil. The distance between them is quiet close. Sicheng builds up every last bit of courage he has to allow him to connect his lips with Taeil’s. Taeil’s pillow lips really felt like pillows. Sicheng can’t believe he’s kissing Taeil, his roommate. Taeil doesn’t seem to be surprised though, he brings his other hand to cup Sicheng’s cheek and separates. They rest their heads against each other, looking into each other eyes, only slightly making out each other’s features thanks to the moonlight entering through Taeil’s window. Sicheng and Taeil’s legs are tangled up, Sicheng resting his head against Taeil’s chest as he feels himself dozing off. 

“Night” Taeil says. Sicheng just smiles. He could get used to this.

[- -]

Sicheng wakes up, the clock says 9:32am. He probably should be getting up, but he realises he’s not in his room. 

“Oh” he says to himself quietly, remembering what happened last night. He softly smiles, noticing that he’s got his back towards Taeil, whom has his hands wrapped around his waist. Sicheng can hear Taeil is still asleep. Sicheng tried to move, but freezes when Taeil softly moans. Sicheng can feel it, can feel his morning wood pressing against his back. Sicheng realises he woke him up. 

“Morning” Taeil’s sleep voice manages to groan out. He turns to face him. 

They’re both looking in each other eyes, smiling. Sicheng kisses Taeil with passion. He can feel his length against his own and grinds against him, Taeil moans in the kiss. The kissing is filthy, it’s desperate. Sicheng manoeuvres himself so he’s now sitting on Taeil’s lap. He grinds up against Taeil’s bulge, loves to hear him moan. 

“I wanted to thank you” he whispers into Taeil’s ear, giving him a quick kiss before returning to his ear “for everything you’ve done for me” he kisses him hard, he hopes Taeil can feel his passion and admiration for him. 

Sicheng is now in line with Taeil’s dick.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want too” Taeil tells him. Sicheng smiles. 

“I know” he noses at the length through the boxers, eyes still looking up at Taeil. Taeil moans, running his hands through Sicheng’s hair, the feeling has Sicheng moaning himself. Sicheng’s never done this before, so he’s glad Taeil is enjoying what he’s doing. Sicheng puts his hand in Taeil’s boxers and grabs his cock and starts moving his hand up and down. Taeil throws his head back, moaning deeply. 

“Your hands are so soft” he comments. Sicheng smiles, he pulls the boxers down to his ankles and gives the tip a lick. He’s nervous, but he’s too horny to even care that he hasn’t done this before. The moans and cries Taeil are making makes him even more confident. Suddenly, Sicheng’s got Taeil’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Sicheng’s feels he’s found a new talent. Sicheng pulls off, giving the underside a lick before putting one of his balls in his mouth. Taeil moans, he feels like he’s in heaven.

“I’m close” Taeil points out. Sicheng lies down.

“On my face” Sicheng demands. Taeil doesn’t need to be asked twice. He’s moaning, shouting Sicheng’s name when he releases into his awaiting mouth and all over his nose and chin. Sicheng takes the tip into his mouth, cleaning Taeil’s dick off. He didn’t mind how his cum tasted, it was his first time too and he feared he wouldn’t enjoy the taste of it at all. Taeil kisses Sicheng, tasting himself on his lips. 

“Let me help you” he says quietly, taking Sicheng’s cock out of his underwear and jerking him off fast. Sicheng is moaning, Taeil quieting him down with a kiss. Sicheng cums embarrassingly fast into Taeil’s hand and slumps into his shoulder. 

Taeil lays him down and heads out of the room, coming back with a wet cloth and a change of clothes for Sicheng. When he’s cleaning off the dry cum off Sicheng’s face, he opens his mouth before he thinks. 

“I love you” Taeil stops. Sicheng feels like he’s just ruined it, maybe Taeil doesn’t like relationships, maybe they’re going too fast. Sicheng’s worries die when Taeil smiles and kisses him. 

“I love you too” Taeil says. He takes off Sicheng’s clothes and dresses him up in fresh ones, giving him a kiss when he’s done. “I’m gonna make you breakfast for giving me such a great present” he grins. That same grin that Sicheng dies for every time. 

Sicheng sits out with Taeil watching basketball while they have breakfast. He might not liked sport, but watching it with Taeil makes it enjoyable. He grabs Taeil’s upper arm and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m so lucky” Sicheng says. Taeil smiles, kissing Sicheng’s forehead. 

“Ditto”.


End file.
